What the HECK?
by xOVERTIMEx
Summary: Post-STWAOES. One-shot. Max is transformed into a dog and the flock tries to fix her. Why did this happen to her? Who did it? Rated T for Iggy cussing once.


**Well, I was watching TV when I came up with this. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I own nothing!**

Fang was sitting in his room he shared with Iggy and Gazzy relaxing when he heard a dog bark. At first, he passed it off as nothing, but when it barked again he got a little irritated. He ignored it and drifted into thoughts.

The flock was staying with Dr. Martinez and Ella. They had just wanted some time off, and since they destroyed Itex, they could relax. Fang had never felt more at ease.

His thoughts were interrupted by the dog. It sounded as if it was just outside. He went to the window to investigate.

Outside sitting on the front lawn was a light brown Collie with its eyes locked on him, standing at the window. When the Collie saw him, it barked and leaped to its feet.

Fang found this quite odd. Dr. Martinez lived in a small secluded neighborhood where there were no dogs. He went outside to investigate.

As soon as he stepped out the door, the Collie charged him and bounced up on him. He was knocked to the ground and licked furiously. He shoved the dog off him and stood.

The Collie sat and looked at him with strangely familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fang said, thinking the dog could be a mutant sent from some still surviving Itex branch.

The Collie blinked and stretched out its wings.

_The dog has wings...? _Fang thought. Then he recognized the pattern on them. The chocolate brown primary feathers and white and black secondary feathers.

"Max?"

The dog barked. Fang raised an eye brow. _No way..._

Then the dog scowled at him.

_That's definitely Max... So what do I do?_ "Hmm..." Fang wondered.

The Collie stood and locked eyes with him hopefully. He sighed and said, "I'll help you get back to normal." She barked and leaped on him again licking his face. He pushed her off and said, "No." She sighed. _Dogs can sigh? _Fang thought, then he went with it.

"What happened to you?" he asked. She barked. "I wish I knew what you just said... or barked..."

He decided he needed to tell the flock their leader had fur. "C'mon," he said and opened the front door for her. She trotted inside. _I can't believe I was so fast to think it was her... I doubt that it really is. _

When Max ran into the living room where Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were watching TV, all three of them stared at her, wide-eyed. Then Angel looked confused. "Max?" she asked, unsure. Max barked.

Nudge, always one for words, spoke, "Oh my God, that's Max? What happened to her? Did she fall in a vat of toxic waste like a super hero? Or did she get bitten by a radio-active spider like Spider-man? Or, or did she get transformed by magic like in Harry Potter! I love those movies, especially the third one, that part where they go back in time is so awesome-"

"Nudge!" Fang said firmly.

"She says she was out just flying when she got shot with a tranquilizing dart and that's all she remembers before waking up as a dog!" Angel, the mind-reader, explained.

"It was probably Itex," Fang said.

"But we took care of them!" the Gasman said, speaking for the first time.

"Maybe not," Iggy said. He had been listening from the doorway.

"She says we have to do something," Angel translated.

Just then, Dr. Martinez walked into the room. She said, "You guys want to play a ga-" She stopped when she saw Max. Her eyes just about popped out of her head. "What's that?"

Angel responded first, "Max."

"Max? What? How? When? Why?" she showered them with questions.

Max barked impatiently. "We don't know anything yet, Dr. Martinez," Fang said calmly.

She sighed and said, "Fine. But please, I want some answers, and soon." With that, she left them to wonder.

"Well, what is Max saying now?" Iggy asked Angel.

"She says she wants to figure out who did that to her and why."

Iggy came up with a convincing solution."Well it's safe to say that no normal person did this, and really only one corporation would be able to track us. Itex." He continued, "Also, they would be angry that we destroyed most of them, so they would find some way to mess us up. Such as turning our leader completely animal." He sounded very sure.

"Well, I'd say it's time to do some research," Fang said.

He and Nudge went to their government computer. She sat down and began to search.

By the time half an hour passed, they still knew nothing. At one point Max came and put her paws up on the desk to get a better look, but after a few minutes she got back down. She had paced the rest of the time, occasionally looking at Fang hopefully, but when he shook his head she would growl and go back to pacing.

Then, after forty-five minutes of searching, Nudge found the site. She hacked it easily and found the Itex closest to them. It was decided they would raid it the next morning.

Fang awoke the next day to the Gasman staring at him.

"I was gonna wake you up but I was afraid you'd hurt me."

Fang rolled his eyes and prepared for the attack.

They set off at around seven. Max was coming, of course. Angel would just have to voice any commands for her. She took a running start then leaped and spread her wings. Surprisingly, they still worked. Everyone else followed.

They flew for fifteen minutes then came down in a forest a quarter-mile from the Itex branch building. Angel translated Max's command to sneak in.

They ran towards the building, and when they could see it through the trees, they stopped.

It was a small, run-down school (real school) with ivy climbing the walls. It was mostly brick but the front wall was concrete. Max indirectly told them to stay as she scouted it out. She got down on her belly and crawled towards the building. Fang couldn't help but smirk at the hilarious scene.

When she reached the concrete front wall, she sniffed the base of it, wrinkled her nose, then urinated on it.

The rest of the flock cracked up twenty yards away.

She then returned to them and let Angel know that there were no guards.

They marched up to the front door then took up fighting stances. Fang went up to the door and slowly pushed it open.

There was a small library with books on shelves lining the walls. Two whitecoats, one man and one woman, were chatting as they walked across the room to a door on the right. It was only when the man went to open the door that they noticed the flock standing there.

The man suddenly threw open the door and sprinted through it. The woman just stared. Max barked and they attacked.

Fang ran up and pulled the woman into a headlock. She screamed and begged him not to kill her.

"Shut up!" Fang yelled. She quickly shut her mouth.

Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman chased the man.

Max stayed behind to question the woman, and she needed Angel to do so, therefore she stayed too.

Angel asked, "Do you know Maximum Ride?"

"No!" she shrieked. Fang's grip on her tightened and she choked out, "Yes!"

"Did you have anything to do with her transformation into a... canine?

She coughed. "Yes!"

"Is there any way to turn her back?"

At this, she burst into tears. "I don't know!" she sobbed.

Max snarled.

"I'm sorry!"

A bug-eyed Gazzy came to the door then and said in an awed voice, "Hey Max. I think you need to see this."

She followed him into a room that probably used to be a classroom, but now looked like a lab with grey walls.

Strapped to an operating table you see in hospitals was _Max's body. _She was unconscious.

"Uh... Angel, are you sure that's Max?" Gazzy said pointing at dog-Max.

"Yeah. But I'm not getting anything from human-Max..."

The man from the library was on the ground. Iggy hand his foot between the man's shoulder blades and he was holding his arm at an angle where if he moved it a centimeter farther, it would easily dislocate his shoulder. "What'd you do to Max you son of a bitch!" Iggy demanded.

He grunted and said, "I switched her consciousness with a dog's."

"What! Switch it back!"

The man managed to smile smugly even in his position. "It's too late."

"NO!" Iggy practically screamed. He pushed down hard with his foot, but was careful not to move his arm.

The man grunted in pain.

"Angel," Fang said. She read his mind then searched the man's.

"Here..." she said. She walked over to human-Max. She placed each of her hands on either Max's forehead. Then she focused hard.

Her hands started to glow. Then something curious happened.

Dog-Max passed out and human-Max began to wake up.

Angel's hands stopped glowing and she grasped the edge of the operating table to keep her balance. She felt light-headed.

Human-Max (now just Max) woke up and said, "Whoa."

Fang gave the woman to Gazzy and Nudge to hold, then unstrapped Max.

She looked down at the Collie and said, "We should bring her with us."

"Sure," Fang said.

They tied up the two whitecoats and searched the place for more. But they were the only two.

Max asked Angel what she did, but she could only say, "I fixed you."

The Collie woke up, saw Fang, and tackled him. Gazzy said, under his breath, to Nudge, "Once in love, always in love." Nudge giggled.

They decided to name the Collie Sally. Iggy suggested it, when asked how he came up with it, he shrugged and said, "She looks like a Sally." He earned quite a few eye rolls.

They walked home out of boredom and when they got home, Total ran out, saw Sally, and said, "What'd I miss?" They laughed and they all live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

...or did they?

**You hated it didn't you? Well, that's okay cuz at least you read it!**


End file.
